


Bend the Knee

by everydayescapeartist



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, GoT drabble, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jonerys, Jonerys drabble, Morning After, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, the afterglow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayescapeartist/pseuds/everydayescapeartist
Summary: Jon wants to do the thing he *does* know the morning after the start of boat sex (because you know there was a lot more of it!).





	Bend the Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is really short and is just cute fluff with a fade to black...so not A+ smut if that's what you were in need of today, heh. I'm not even sure if this should be mature or teen but opted for the safer bet. I wrote it the day after the boat sex episode aired, so it's been sitting in my saved writing files for some time. Since I'm feeling of a mood to write and post things again, I figured I'd throw this one up here. Enjoy and imagine how impressive Jon will be. ;-)

“I was wondering, my queen, if you’d be so kind as to bend the knee for me.”

Dany looked at him with a mixture of amusement and anticipation. That husky morning after voice could be her undoing. Well, that and everything else about this delicious man. They’d just roused themselves from slumber, limbs still tangled, hair somewhat entwined on a shared pillow. Their lips had converged again, comfortably, as if they hadn’t only just kissed for the first time the night before. They’d been kissing and touching teasingly and just staring at each other happily for the past several minutes. “I do believe I’ve already been so kind as to bend a knee…both knees really…or have you forgotten last night already?”

“I don’t imagine I’ll ever forget,” he said with a grin, a mixture of satisfaction and awe playing on his facial features. His lips twitched further upward as he added, “and I hope you’ll be willing to remind me frequently.”

“Mmm…greedy King in the North. Your request has been noted.”

He propped his head up on one hand and smiled down at her. “Oh, well then thank you, your grace.”

“Dany.”

“What?”

“You can call me Dany.”

“But your brother…”

“I know. I know what I said. It’s true I don’t have fond memories of that nickname from my past. Still…when you called me that, it felt different. I liked how it sounded on your tongue.”

She saw him nod thoughtfully, accepting this. He held her gaze for a long moment and then wet his lower lip. A shot of heat ran through her as her eyes, of their own accord, followed the movement of his tongue. He chuckled lightly, catching her in her distracted moment. Then, he tilted and lowered his head, his lips connecting with a very sensitive spot on her neck. She sucked in a breath. His mouth continued to blaze a trail of kisses over her collar bone and breasts (he was very diligent there) and down onto the plane of her abdomen. He paused here and it felt to her as though he took a long breath, nuzzled her lower abdomen, and then placed a gentle kiss to it. She wondered if he too felt it, the possibility. She didn’t want to let her mind wander in that direction. She didn’t want to be disappointed. She had faced the devastation of the witch’s news to her years before. She had faced all of her losses. She had accepted the role that she had as mother to her dragons, now once again the role of grieving mother. But could Jon be right? Could they create a life together? Could they have already? It was crazy to think about. But she couldn’t deny the way her heartbeat quickened at the thought. 

Her attention was drawn back to Jon as he slid further down the bed. His breath and his facial hair tickled her foot as he placed a light kiss to it. She gripped the sheets beneath her and tried not to jerk away from him. He didn’t linger though. He kissed her ankles and her calves, as his big hands slid up her outer thighs. Instinctively, her hands slid down to grip his. He squeezed them and she felt his teeth graze her thigh. She gasped and bit her lip. He caught her eye, making sure her gasp was one of enjoyment. They were still learning each other after all and she appreciated his care with her. He rested his chin to the inside of her knee. She was mesmerized by his every movement and the contented smile that resided on his face. 

“Dany…”

Her eyes drifted shut with pleasure. Yes, she definitely liked how that sounded coming from Jon. “Yes?” she answered, meeting his gaze again. 

He pressed his mouth to her inner thigh just above her knee, then raised his head again. His eyes met hers in a silent challenge, one she correctly read as a playful challenge. “Bend the knee.” She quirked a brow at him, sure he could see the laughter that threatened to bubble up from her. He pressed his lips to the opposite inner thigh. “Actually, bend both of them.”

She bit her lip and slowly bent both knees, her thighs spread, very generously exposing herself to him. She felt the heat spread through her further as she watched him take her in, his pupils dilated, adoration on his handsome face. They hadn’t taken the time for this the night before, nor had they had as much light in the room as they did now. “Thank you, Dany.” There was a timbre to his voice that suggested he still wasn’t quite sure if this was all real. She knew that feeling. His warm breath tickling her thigh and just reaching higher to the place she wanted to feel it entirely went a long way toward convincing her this was not just fantasy; it was fantasy that had become reality. She smiled. “You’d best get to work, Jon Snow.”

And he did. Oh, how he did. 


End file.
